Three's A Crowd
by abitheimpala
Summary: Years ago, a single day in the snow changed Masako Akemi forever ... but did it even affect the lives of twins she has fallen in love with? HikaruXKindofOCXKaoru.
1. Revelations of the Past

**Hello! *bows* thank you very much for taking the time to read my story! This takes place after the anime has finished; to everyone who has read the manga, I apologise for any discrepancies because I have not yet finished it :o (I know, I know. I should be staked or something.) I hope you enjoy it! **

The Hitachiin brothers had always fascinated me. It wasn't just their good looks – the first time I met the two of them was in elementary school, so at that point I really didn't care about those sorts of things – it was the fact that they could be in a room full of crowded people and yet still look completely alone.

Not really the sort of skill which most people would wish upon themselves, but they seemed fine with only their own company. We were all afraid of them, to a degree. They were always whispering and laughing with one another; no-one even tried to be friends with them, because we knew that we could never rival the level of closeness that they had with one another.

Not that I took that hint.

I never was one to catch on quickly, and I liked the twins. They made me laugh, and for my seven year old self, that was all that mattered.

I clearly remember how it happened. It was the last school day of the year. It had been snowing, and we'd been let out early for break. My friends and I were making a snowman, and most of the boys were having a snow ball fight. I was searching for sticks to give our snowman arms, and when I looked up, there they were. Sitting on a seat, holding hands, not even talking to one another. Just watching.

I knew that no-one ever spoke to them, and that they appeared to be happy with this scenario, but I couldn't help but start walking towards them.

They just looked so lonely.

I stood shyly in front of them for a moment, feeling my face go red as a realised what a bad idea this had been. They gazed up at me, two identically unreadable expressions on two identical faces.

I bit my lip and looked down shyly at my snow covered boots, then looked back up at them.

'Um … Do you two want to play with us? We – we're making a snowman …'

Their blank expressions remained, until, finally, one of them spoke.

'Can you tell? Which of us is Kaoru, and which of us is Hikaru?'

To my seven year old mind, this was a rather odd question, as it really didn't seem important to the subject at hand.

It also didn't help that I had no idea.

The two of them were perfectly symmetrical – there was literally no way to tell them apart. But for some reason, they looked incredibly sad at my pause.

I did my best, pointing to the twin on the left with a mitten-clad hand.

'Ah – Well I think … you're Hikaru.'

'You guessed wrong.' they replied sadly.

I began to back away, ashamed that I failed this test of theirs.

'I'm so sorry … Please don't cry …' I said quickly, and then turned and ran back towards my friends, feeling their eyes watching me the entire way.

That was the first time I had spoken to the Hitachiin brothers, and also the last.

At the start of the next year, when my father's company began to lose money, I was moved from class 1A to 1B. A rare occurrence – since the class system at Ouran is based on social standing and grades, usually the same group of kids stays together their whole school life. But I was a special case. I left most of my friends behind, though I still spoke to them, especially my best friend Momoka Kurakano. However, my glimpses of the two twins were fleeting and rare.

From what I saw, and what Momoka-san said, they appeared to withdraw further and further into themselves in middle school. They hardly ever spoke to anyone, and while they had plenty of admirers, they never accepted any of them, simply rejecting any declarations of love. In the last year of middle school, they joined Tamaki-senpai's Host club. The entirety of our grade was rather surprised; it just didn't seem like the sort of thing that the Hitachiin brothers would find enjoyable. However, Momoka went to the host club once or twice, and she said they were like entirely different people there, talking and laughing along with Tamaki-senpai and the other members. They were the youngest there; all the other club members were on the upper campus, but they seemed completely undaunted.

I never went to any of the host club sessions – I was far too shy. Momoka, however, became a regular member. When we moved to junior high she started going most afternoons, coming to find me afterwards to tell me everything. In a way, hearing about it was almost the same as being there. I could see it all in my mind – the elaborate costumes, the beautiful settings, the girls and boys speaking softly to one another of forbidden romance; to me it all seemed like the set of a movie, a carefully constructed play.

I was always careful not to ask about Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun – Momoka was a hopeless romantic, and would instantly assume that I was in love with one of them, even though that was completely absurd.

And even if I was, there was no point in pursuing it.

It's not like either of them could ever feel the same way.

**Well, there finishes Chapter 1 of this story! I apologise for the fact that nothing has really happened yet, despite the fact that it ended up longer than it was supposed to – one of my friends once told me that I'm obsessed with internal monologues.**

**Which is true I suppose. **

**The next chapter (which will most probably arrive in a week or two) actually does have stuff happening, so watch out for that!**

**Coming To You Soon: A Rare Occurence**

**Side Note: I apologise for my incredibly pretentious chapter names – I've never been very good with them :/**


	2. A Rare Occurence

**Last week on 'Three's a Crowd':**

**I was always careful not to ask about Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun – Momoka was a hopeless romantic, and would instantly assume that I was in love with one of them, even though that was completely absurd.**

**And even if I was, there was no point in pursuing it.**

**It's not like either of them could ever feel the same way. **

* * *

I had watched them throughout middle school and the first year of junior high. They broke girl's hearts like it was nothing. They laughed at declarations of love and ripped up letters. Though through the Host Club they had become less cruel, all their romantic notions were still an act. Once it had been revealed that Haruhi Fujioka was in fact female, there had been speculation among the girls in our grade that they were both in love with her, but she and Tamaki-senpai were quite obviously in a relationship, albeit a rather odd one.

When they found out this fact, most people dismissed their original suspicion, but i wasn't as easily assured. Since Fujioka-sama had arrived, the twins had been much more open. They had made friends among the other students, even Kazukiyo Soga, the class 1A president, renowned for his reputation as a scaredy cat – the sort of person they had been certain to avoid during middle school.

And from what I heard, Fujioka was the only person who could tell them apart.

Of course they would love her.

She achieved what I couldn't – she deserved their love, I didn't. If I couldn't even tell which of them was which, then why did I feel this way? Can you truly love two people at a time, without even knowing their true identities?

The logical answer was no, and that was what I was sticking with.

The best course of action was to forget about anything I had ever felt towards them. To repress that memory of them together, on a bench in the snow.

To forget every single image of them that was imprinted in my mind and on my heart, their jokes, their laughter, the secret smiles sent to one another when they thought no one was looking.

I don't need to make this anymore awkward for myself than it already is.

That was what I told myself as I stared at the door to classroom 1A, convincing myself to step inside.

A rare occurrence, being moved classes. Even rarer that it would happen twice. I had never heard of this happening to anyone before – however, Principal Suou had explained my situation to me. I had the top grades in class 1B, but the lowest in 1A. Since my father's business was in stock markets, it was the sort of thing where your fortune could change rapidly, from staggering amounts to bankruptcy in a single night. A student from class 1A had chosen to leave, headed instead for Lobelia's Academy For Girls, and I was the next in line to take her places. First he had wanted to check with me that I was alright switching classes again.

I was, obviously. I didn't have any close friends in my class – the only person I really ever spoke too was Momoka; it would be nice to be in her class again.

And, admittedly, maybe some of my motivation for agreeing to the switch was that i would once again be in a class with Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun.

I stared at the door a little longer, wondering if it was too late to turn back. I couldn't really walk in now – class had most likely already started. Maybe I could co see the Principal and tell him that this swap really wasn't a good idea, maybe –

The door was flung open from the inside, hitting me squarely in the nose. Even before someone stepped through the door way and let the door swing shut I could feel it beginning to bleed.

The concerned face that appeared in front of mine was that of Sakurazuka-san, another one of Momoka's close friends. She knew who I was, and looked absolutely horrified as I felt blood begin to run down my face. I lifted my hand up to block my nose, palm first, as she gasped.

'Masako-san! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh I'm so terrible … how could I do this? It's probably broken. Oh no …'

I would have answered to console her that no, it wasn't broken, or else I was sure I would be in a considerable amount more pain, but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth the sound that would come out might be bordering on terrifying. I wasn't going to take my chances.

So instead I simply pointed at the 'This way to the Infirmary' sign and hoped that she would get the drift.

She nodded understanding instantly, and patted me on the arm. 'Of course! We must get you to the infirmary! I'll just go inform Sensei what happened, you wait right here.'

Without waiting for my consent, she dashed back into the classroom, leaving me suffocating in a stream of my own blood. I tilted my head back, in the hopes that it would stop the small stream running steadily towards my chin, but to no avail.

I made extra certain to move far away from the door while waiting for Sakurazuka, a fact which I was greatly relieved about, as she reappeared through it, throwing it forward with such force and enthusiasm it almost spun off its hinges. She grabbed my arm and we began the trek towards the infirmary. She chattered as we walked, asking me what I was doing outside her classroom, how I had been lately, what would my teacher think of the fact I hadn't turned up for class yet, not seeming to mind that I couldn't answer any of them. I welcomed the endless speech – it took my mind off the fact that I was slightly disappointed about the fact that I hadn't seen Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun.

Unfortunately, my disappointment was soon allayed. For as we stepped into the infirmary, who was it sitting on the chair outside the waiting room but one of the Hitachiin brothers.


	3. A Life Of Grief

**It's a long chapter this week! **

**But first, a look back at last week's drama:**

**I was slightly disappointed about the fact that I hadn't seen Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun. Unfortunately, my disappointment was soon allayed. For as we stepped into the infirmary, who was it sitting on the chair outside the waiting room but one of the Hitachiin brothers.**

* * *

I only caught a glimpse of him, long legs stretched out and arms folded loosely, before I turned heel and began heading back the way I came. I didn't get far however, as Sakura-san grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

'Come on Masako-chan, it doesn't matter if there's someone else waiting here. Anyway, it's only one of the twins. You remember the Hitachiin brothers, don't you? We were in the same grade before you moved class. Momoka must have spoken about them from host club.'

I just nodded and chose a seat as far away from the terrifying spectre as possible. On the outside I was cool, calm and collected, at least as much so as someone drowning in their own bodily fluids can be, but on the inside I was having an internal freak out.

It was not meant to happen this way. I was meant to walk into class, looking incredibly beautiful, and they would both fall at my feet and declare their undying love for me, and I would suddenly, magically, be able to tell them apart.

I was not meant to have blood streaming down my face and onto my uniform at the time.

So therefore the only solution was to make sure that he didn't see me, so that my scenario could still be possible, if only in the theatre of my mind.

Sakura-san nattered on as I silently cursed myself for not entering the classroom earlier. Then this entire crisis could have been diverted.

I moved my palm, as my hand was getting sore, and had to quickly cover my nose again with my other one. This bleeding wasn't stopping. Maybe my nose really was broken. Maybe a major blood vessel had been ruptured. Maybe I would bleed to death. Maybe …

Maybe I should shut up.

As soon as I quieted my brain, I realised that the silence around me wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Sakura-san had moved, and she was heading shyly towards the boy in the corner. She sat down next to him and I strained to hear the conversation, while still looking as uninterested as possible.

'Um, hello.' she said. 'I'm Sakurazuka. I go to Host Club occasionally. Kurakano-san talks about you sometimes … ah …' here she paused, her face growing red as she realised she didn't know which one of the twins this was.

I was pretty sure it was Kaoru-kun – he had a predisposition towards brushing his hair to the left. However, that didn't mean anything; it could just as easily be Hikaru-kun.

Nevertheless, this time I was correct. He smiled at her, showing none of the sadness that had been present on his face so many years ago when he hadn't been told apart from his twin, and replied.

'I'm Kaoru. I know Momoka-san; aren't both you and her in my class? I'm sure I've seen you around before. I don't forget faces as pretty as yours that easily.' he grinned as she went bright red.

I was shocked. This was not the Kaoru Hitachiin that I knew. No longer was there the harsh tendencies, the cruel comments. Though I suppose, Hikaru-kun had always been the more destructive one. He had been the one who had ripped up the letters – Kaoru-kun just laughed while he did so.

But these past years had changed him. I suppose I should have realised that they would be even more different than I could dream. The two boys that I remembered would never have been able to entertain girls for long periods of time – this Host Club had altered them. Kaoru-kun seemed so much more open – though he hadn't initiated the conversation, he had quite easily engaged in it, and he had known exactly what to say to make Sakura-san happy.

However, it still seemed like an act. While he smiled and complimented her, his eyes were distant, as though he would rather be somewhere else.

Sakura-san looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled bashfully at him. Then she gestured towards where I sat in the corner.

'This is Masako Akemi-sama. You might remember her from when we were younger – she used to be in our class.'

Kaoru-kun glanced towards me, but I had made sure that my face was suitably hidden in shadow, so that all he could possibly see was a somewhat-blood stained cheek. Turning back to Sakura-san, he shrugged.

'The name doesn't sound at all familiar. And I can't tell if I recognise her or not, because all she's hidden in that dark corner.'

Illogically, my heart fell as I realised he had no idea who I was. I should have realised that – It had been eight years ago that we had last spoken.

Of course he wouldn't remember that.

My pity party was interrupted by the sound of Sakurazuka replying. 'Oh, she's slightly self-conscious at the moment because I hit her in the nose with a door …' here she trailed off with a nervous giggle. 'That sounded worse than it than it did in my head. I'll have to introduce you later. She's a lovely person.'

He smiled in response. 'That would be great.'

I was saved having to protest my case by the infirmary door opening. A girl from one of the older grades stepped out, the young school nurse behind her.

The nurse took one look at Kaoru and sighed. 'What is it now, Hitachiin-sama?'

Kaoru winked at her and smiled. 'Do I need to be injured to come see a pretty lady like you?' he asked sweetly. The nurse just rolled her eyes.

'I think that's a record – An injury in the first hour of the school half. How did you manage to achieve it?'

'Well,' he began 'I was talking to Haruhi, and Tamaki managed to drop a desk on my hand. Quite by accident, of course. So then …' the sounds trailed off as the door closed behind them. Sakura-san returned to her original seat.

'He and Hikaru-sama are so lovely.' she sad dreamily. 'Not as much as Tamaki-senpai; but since he and Haruhi-san started dating, no-one really feels right about requesting him …' here she sighed. I'm sure she would have begun to wax eloquent about the young master Suou's many brilliant qualities, had the door not opened to reveal a newly bandaged Kaoru-kun. He smiled at Sakura-san as he walked past.

'See you in class Sakurazuka-san. And, uh, her friend.'

The door shut behind him with a sense of finality.

I felt like finding a patch of sand and burying my head in it. He couldn't even remember my name! Not when Sakura-san had told him only minutes ago!

I was doomed to live a life of grief.

* * *

**Hello again! I've had a few people ask about the honorific system; why I use it and what it means.**

**Well the reason I chose to use it is because it felt a little odd saying some names without the honorific, like saying Mori instead of Mori-senpai :D Also, because it's a sort of way of seeing how the relationships between the characters progresses … I apologise if the meaning behind this isn't spot on, because I am not Japanese and therefore my knowledge of them comes from anime and what I learn at school. Feel free to correct me if I commit a faux pas. **

**Okay, first is what it means if you don't use an honorific when referring to someone: this is usually only done between family, fiancées and best friends. Either that or if you are ****_incredibly _****disrespectful.**

**San: this is the most commonly used; basically it's just a term of respect. You use if you know someone rather well but not to the extent where you would completely drop the honorific.**

**Sama: a more respectful version of san. It's used when you talk about someone who you see as being of a higher rank than you.**

**Kun: most of the time is only used for boys; usually children or teenagers. More respectful than san, less so than sama.**

**Chan: is used to imply that you find the person close to you cute. Unless your Honey, in which case you put chan on the end of everyone's name. Is usually used for babies or young women.**

**Senpai: Is used to refer to someone who is your senior, in the case of Ouran, it's usually for a student who is in a higher grade than the speaker. It can be used by itself; for example, some people just call Mori 'Senpai.'**

**Sensei: usually used to refer to a teacher, whether that be for school or for sport of whatever. It can also be used by itself.**

**Well, that was longer than it was meant to be :) I apologise for my digression …**


	4. Humiliation Abounds!

**Chapter 4: Humiliation Abounds!**

**Now revealing this week's chapter … 'Humiliation Abounds!' **

**I'm so cruel to Masa-chan … in my head I want her to have the perfect entrance and for everyone to fall at her feet and worship her; but that would be rather unrealistic and would kind of kill the character rep I am building for her :3**

The nurse who had followed Kaoru-kun out turned towards Sakura-san.

'What can I do to help you?' she asked politely. Sakura-san turned and gestured towards where I was busy melting through the floor with the shame of my namelessness. and cursing the day I was born.

'My friend here has a really bad blood nose. I think she needs something to stop it … and perhaps also a clean uniform. This one's a little bit bloodstained.'

I rose unsteadily to my feet, and, in a daze, stumbled towards the infirmary door. Once inside, I collapsed into a chair. The nurse's gaze was rather concerned as she looked over me.

'How long ago did this happen?' she politely enquired. Sakurazuka-san replied for me.

'Oh, about … seven minutes ago maybe. She got hit in the face by a door.'

I noticed that she didn't specify who exactly it was _doing _the door-hitting. The nurse removed my hand from my face and inspected the now-dwindling stream of blood, frowning a little.

'The blood really should have stopped by now – perhaps she's broken something …'

Sakura-san gasped and covered her face with her hands as I sighed. Yep, that'd be about right. I had thought that it wasn't painful enough to be broken, but who knew with these things. It'd be about my luck if it was.

After examining me, the nurse made her final proclamation. 'It's not broken – it's very close though. We'll have to cast it for a day or two though, or else if it gets knocked again, the damage may well be far worse. You should be alright to head back to class, unless you would rather go home.'

I would much rather be at home, in bed, possibly with a tub of ice cream and lots of gloomy music, but my mother would not be impressed if I turned up at home halfway through my first school day. School it would have to be.

I decided that it might be time to try out my voice, now that I didn't have to live in constant fear of blood running from my nose straight into my mouth (not a nice mental image).

'Oh no, I – I'm fine to stay here.'

The sound that came out was alright – somewhat nasal, but, all in all, not _completely _terrifying. While I may not be hired as a voice actress anytime soon, it's not as though small children are going to be running in fear because they think I'm a Shinigami or the like.

The nurse smiled happily and clapped her hands together. 'Okay! We'll have to find you a new uniform then; this one is a bit, well, _stained_.' She gestured to the reddy-brown mark that now decorated my _incredibly_ expensive uniform.

Well there went my birthday and Christmas money for the next seventeen years. It's not like my family was poor, (I _was _attending Ouran, after all), but since our money was relatively 'new' in comparison to some of the families whose businesses had been around for aeons, my mother and father didn't just throw it around. They were much more conservative about their spending than the majority of families here. Which was why we only had two cars, instead of ten, and while the majority of my clothes were tailor-made, I occasionally bought things at commoner chain-stores – upper class ones nonetheless.

And this school dress had cost more than the majority of the clothes in my wardrobe – combined.

The nurse stood up and disappeared into another room. I smiled over at Sakurazuka.

'Thanks for coming all the way over here with me. It would have been a little hard to explain everything while I couldn't talk.'

She grinned back at me in reply. 'Well, it was the least I could do, considering that it was my fault you ended up here in the first place. Anyway – we're friends, right? Friends help each other out.'

Friends. Yeah, that sounded good. I had already made another friend, and it was still only my first day. Maybe Sakura-san hitting me with that door wasn't really an accident … maybe it was fate, pre-ordained by a higher power to bring us together. Maybe it wasn't _really_ a bad thing, just a good thing in some sort of odd disguise.

Who knew that a blood nose could be good?

Obviously, the karmic forces of the universe weren't happy with me rationalising their actions, because my happy feelings lasted the whole of two minutes it took the nurse to return holding a uniform.

'I'm sorry Miss …' she said awkwardly. But this is the only uniform we have left here …'

She held it up, and thus my fate was sealed.

Which was how I ended up making my introductions to my new class; with what appeared to be an entire roll of duct tape strapped across my nose, wearing a boy's uniform.

**Hello again! I've had a few people ask about the honorific system; why I use it and what it means.**

**Well the reason I chose to use it is because it felt a little odd saying some names without the honorific, like saying Mori instead of Mori-senpai :D Also, because it's a sort of way of seeing how the relationships between the characters progresses … I apologise if the meaning behind this isn't spot on, because I am not Japanese and therefore my knowledge of them comes from anime and what I learn at school. Feel free to correct me if I commit a faux pas. **

**Okay, first is what it means if you don't use an honorific when referring to someone: this is usually only done between family, fiancées and best friends. Either that or if you are ****_incredibly _****disrespectful.**

**San: this is the most commonly used; basically it's just a term of respect. You use if you know someone rather well but not to the extent where you would completely drop the honorific.**

**Sama: a more respectful version of san. It's used when you talk about someone who you see as being of a higher rank than you.**

**Kun: most of the time is only used for boys; usually children or teenagers. More respectful than san, less so than sama.**

**Chan: is used to imply that you find the person close to you cute. Unless your Honey, in which case you put chan on the end of everyone's name. Is usually used for babies or young women.**

**Senpai: Is used to refer to someone who is your senior, in the case of Ouran, it's usually for a student who is in a higher grade than the speaker. It can be used by itself; for example, some people just call Mori 'Senpai.'**

**Sensei: usually used to refer to a teacher, whether that be for school or for sport of whatever. It can also be used by itself.**


	5. An Unhappy Meeting

**Chapter 5: An Unhappy Meeting**

**Oh poor Masa-chan … it just keeps getting worse for her doesn't it? How much more humiliation can I put her through? Plenty, obviously, judging by this chapter :P**

**Also, I kinda realised that I have never made a disclaimer for this fanfiction (or any of my other :/ oopsiedaisie) sooooo this is not mine guys (unfortunately) I didn't make up Ouran or own it or any of that shiz**

**please don't kill me for doing this so late**

'Alright class … Quiet now!'

The students were still in an uproar after lunch. This class now was Biology – luckily, from what I could tell, neither of the twins were in it; however, neither was Momoka or Sakura-san. Basically, I was friendless. There were a few here who would usually acknowledge me in hallways and stuff, but they obviously couldn't recognise me in my current state.

Either that, or they simply didn't want to associate with this odd student who, as rumours began to circulate, may or may not be a close acquaintance of the Yakuza.

I admit that I must have looked _somewhat_ threatening, attired as I was. The uniform, as well as being one meant for males, also managed to be about a zillion sizes too big, and the shirt was almost past my knees. The trousers, I had been forced to roll up. The majority of my face was obscured by a plasticky sort of cast, held on by thick white medical tape. This gave me the appearance of having recently been in a gang-fight, and was most probably what had given birth to the Yakuza rumour. The nurse had tied my long, dark brown hair up in a lumpy ponytail in order to make sure that it wouldn't interfere with the casting process, and there it had stayed, as she told me to make sure it didn't get stuck in the medical tape.

Basically, I looked like a creature from hell.

My classmates settled down, turning to me one by one with wide eyes.

'This is Masako Akemi-san. She'll be joining our class. She's just moved into class 1A, so make sure to be polite …'

I stared down at my shoes as she continued my introduction. They were the only item of clothing I was now wearing that fit me. That was, I decided, my new least favourite thing about the yellow monstrosity that we were forced to wear at this school. Not only was it satin, puffy and _saffron, _the fact that it was a dress meant that you couldn't simply change your shirt when it got dirty. No, you needed a _whole new uniform._ This fact had never really irritated me before, but I decided that from now on it would be my personal mission to get the uniform changed. That was, if I didn't die of embarrassment in the next few minutes.

Finally, I was allowed to remove myself from the humiliation central that was the very front of the class and slink towards a desk in the back row, where I could limit the amount of people for whom I was visible. I dug into my bag and grabbed out the first textbook I could find, opening it and holding it in front of my face in an attempt to obscure as much of my nose as was possible. I was crouching behind it and praying that if there was a god they would strike me down where I stood, so perhaps my death would take over the space in my classmates mind that had been filled by my current appearance, when I heard someone clear their throat.

'Um, hi.' came a voice from the desk next to me.

I turned to see cute brown-haired girl wearing a boy's uniform. _'This must be Fujioka-sama!' _I realised. I felt incredibly awed to be in her present. I wondered if I should get up and boy or something, then decided that my reputation would just be destroyed even further by such a rash action.

I cleared my throat and replied. 'H-hello.'

I decided that it would be best not to reveal that I knew her name. That would probably seem somewhat too stalker considering the fact that no-one realised that I had gone to this school at all before today.

Haruhi-sama smiled at me as she whispered. 'I know it can be pretty shocking on your first day at Ouran, especially when you don't quite fit in. See- I'm an honour student, so it was all a big shock to me. But I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself; all of the other boys here are lovely!' She laughed as she said this, and gave me a brilliant grin. I smiled awkwardly but, but in my head I was busy having an internal freakout.

_'Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh even the super-perceptive Haruhi-sama didn't realise I was a girl! Do I really look that terrible? Oh this is so humiliating … and what did she mean by _'when you don't quite fit in'? _is she implying I don't fit in? I really wanted to impress her, but I've totally screwed that up … why is my life so terrrrribleeee?'_

On the surface however, I extended my hand towards her.

'I'm Masako Akemi, a-as you probably already know consdierin Sensei just said … but um … nice to meet you.'

She shook it firmly.

'I'm Haruhi Fujioka. The pleasure is all mine.'

We returned to our work until the bell rang. I dropped my books into my bag super-quickly and rose to escape before I could be assaulted by a barrage of questions which I had no inclination to answer, when I heard Fujioka-sama call my name.

'Akemi-san, please wait.'

I reluctantly turned to her. She too had back away her books, and laid her bag on her desk. She was standing with her hands holding it, as she looked at me with a very serious expression.

'Akemi-san, do you have anyone to sit with at lunchtime? Because I have a friend who I would very much like you to meet; I think you'd get along with them very well; you seem rather similar.'

My mind cried out with indecision. I didn't really want to sit with Momoka as I usually did, because I was hoping that I could make sure I was seen by the smallest amount of people possible, and she ate in the main dining hall. However, I was unsure about meeting Haruhi-sama's 'friend' as I was getting the vibe that it was one of the twins, as they were the only people our age who I knew of that Haruhi was friends with. I didn't want to offend her though – in fact I wanted in on her good side.

'Will-will they be eating in the dining hall?' I mumbled.

She smiled sweetly up at me. 'I can ask them not to, if you'd prefer.'

Dang it! I couldn't say no now! As soon as she offered to go out of her way it became incredibly insensitive to refuse her offer.

I was screwed.

**A/N **

**I reallyreallyreally enjoyed writing this chapter (I don't know if that means it was better than usual or anything I just enjoyed it) and I hope you guys did to. This is just a note to say that it should be getting more interesting from here on in, as junk begins to happen rather than just more internal monologueing, so bear with me! The twins are also going to be introduced soon … hopefully that should be brilliant, as I'm expecting rather a lot from myself. If I screw that up, I may have to stop reading this fanfiction.**

**And that would be saddening.**


	6. Child of the Yakuza

**I realised that I don't thank you guys enough for taking time to read the random junk I write. If it weren't for you peeps I probably would have given up on this stuff because it all seems rather pointless when no one is reading it … so thanks and all. Your reviews and things are always lovely and they make me feel all happy and motivated.**

**So yeah, I'm going to stop this before it becomes even more cringeworthy, but thanks :D**

I uneasily followed Haruhi-sama through the hallways, unsure of both my destination and reception. She had remained true to her word and we were heading in the opposite direction to the dining hall, but we had entered a section of the school building that I had never seen before and I was beginning to feel a bit afraid. Ouran was the sort of school where you could never really see everything, but I had at least a vague idea of where most things where. In fact, I'd thought that I had a vague idea of where _everything _was, but apparently not.

This was unknown territory.

Haruhi stopped in front of a mostly-unsuspicious-looking door. It was a normal sort of door. Black, door like, set in a wall. Ordinary really.

But the character who stepped out was anything but.

I instantly knew who he was. There was only one person at our school who routinely conversed with a puppet (that I knew of anyway).

'Umehito Nekozawa?!'

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. So much for my 'pretend that I'm a different Masako Akemi who has gone to Ouran for the entirety of her schooling life' plan. But seriously? This was Fujioka-sama's magnificent friend who 'I would get along rather well with because we were similar'? Where on earth were the similarities between Nekozawa and I hiding? Most likely somewhere down deep in the depths of our souls.

Fujioka-sama and Nekozawa-senpai looked at me, confusion plastered on their faces.

'Do you know Nekozawa-senpai?' asked Fujioka-sama, looking bewildered. I quickly shook my head to say no, only to realise that it was a rather stupid move of me. If I didn't know him, then how did I know his name? I rushed to correct myself.

'Well, we've never met, but, um, the principal was telling me about the different clubs and their leaders … and I, uh, I remember reading about the black magic club … and thinking that Nekozawa was a rather interesting name … especially with the cat puppet and, uh, yeah … I guess it's just sort of a memorable name …' I trailed off, unable to think of any other lies that could potentially destroy my life if everyone discovered that I was, in fact, the Masako Akemi they had known for seven years. Nekozawa, however, seemed placated by this explanation. He turned his head towards the cat puppet on his hand and began to converse with it.

'Did you hear that Bereznoff? We're _memorable._' Here he cackled evilly, giving the word a sinister sort of flair. 'Perhaps the young master who was so impressed with us would like to join the Black Magic Club … perhaps this is his way or indirectly saying so … what do you think Bereznoff? Should we _invite_ him to our next meeting?'

I got the feeling he was looking at me from under that dark cowl of his, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. The way he said 'invite' gave me a feeling that was better suited to words such as 'death, doom and destruction.'

I was saved however, by Fujioka.

'Oh no Nekozawa-senpai, I was just introducing Akemi-san here to a few people who I thought he might get along with well. Though I'm sure he'd be happy to come to a meeting of the black magic club next time it's on!'

Perhaps saved wasn't the best word.

No, my saviour came in a far different form. A form which was, in fact, much the opposite to Haruhi-sama's.

That form came striding down the hallway, sending the few lingering students glances that instantly turned them too ice.

'Fujioka! Here you are! I was looking for you!'

The figure came to a screeching halt in front of our 'happy' little group. He glanced around the circle, his expression somewhat confused. It wasn't your average gathering – A member of the Host Club, the Black Magic Club president and a she-man who looked like they could be your younger bro-sis.

I knew who this was. I couldn't remember his name, but oh gosh did I know who he is.

The Walking Blizzard.

I'd heard that if you made eye contact with him you'd have bad dreams for three months, among other stories, the most absurd being that talking back to him would send you too an early grave.

At least I'd thought it was absurd. Now that I saw him, I wasn't entirely sure how much truth was actually contained in those tales.

He bowed to Haruhi-sama and handed her a large sack.

'Fujioka! These are for you!'

Haruhi-sama tilted her head to the side as she took the load from him, her expression adorably befuddled.

'For me? Oh Casanova, you're too kind! I wonder what it could be?' As she peered into the sack I wondered at his name. Casanova? It was an odd name, almost Western sounding. But this guy was Japanese wasn't he? I mean, he was the heir to a syndicate, wasn't he? Or maybe that was just a rumour too. I mean, he did dress like a Yankee, and if that hair was natural he certainly couldn't be full Japanese.

'Oh wow!' Haruhi-sama exclaimed, delighted. 'Sweet potatoes! Oh Casanova, you're too kind!'

She smiled up a him sweetly, and Casanova's face began to rapidly turn the same approximate shade as his hair. As Haruhi-sama continued to exclaim over the potatoes I was hit by a sudden realisation.

_Oh. The Walking Blizzard is in love with Haruhi-sama._

Instantly, a conversation I had with Momoka a few months ago, came rushing back. Well, I say conversation, but it was more like a lot of squealing and hand waving on her part, and a lot of nodding and faking comprehension on my part. I had learnt long ago that when Momoka got like this, it was best just to agree with everything she said, and pretend you had even the slightest idea about what she was saying so that she could ride out her fan-girl high. This specific one-sided conversation was about the host club, as they often were, which meant that I was already behind things, as the only members of the host club who I could ever remember were the twins, Haruhi-sama and Suou-senpai. I got that the one female member of the host club (who at that time everyone still thought was a guy) had a guy almost confess his love for her (or him. Haruhi-sama's complicated gender-swapping made my head spin sometimes) and she (he) had cut him down mercilessly. But I didn't think his name was Casanova. It was an odd name though – something a bit similar … Boss – Bossanoda? No, Bossanova! That was it. Maybe she had just heard his name wrong or something; I was sure Haruhi-sama would know his name.

So even the heir to a syndicate could fall prey to her charms. I tried to reassure myself that this meant that obviously she was far more stunning than the average female of our species and therefore neither Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun had really had any choice in the matter of their being in love with her, but I couldn't help but fret. I couldn't compete with that adorable smile, that girlish charm, those insightful comments! Haruhi-sama was beautiful and smart – _no-one _could compare with her.

Actually maybe _I _was falling for her.

No scratch that, she's too short.

And female.

**A/N**

**This was kind of a super-long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the free extra content! (Not that all of it isn't free.) I PROMISE that the twins will make an appearance soon, (at least, I ****_hope_**** they will) maybe not in the next chapter, as that would limit my internal monologuing and cause me to actually ****_move the story somewhere._**

**And we wouldn't want that, would we? We can't have anything actually ****_happening_**** in our story – what an absurd notion!**

**Yeah.**

**I leave you with that piece of author's wisdom.**


	7. An Invitation

I was startled from my musings by a burst of evil laughter. My head whipped up as I gazed around with a hunted sort of expression. Where could a sound so menacing have possibly come from?

Oh, right. Nekozawa-senpai.

He was eyeing me with an evil glint in his eye.

'So, Akemi-san. Haruhi-san thought you and I might get along well; I must say that I agree. I think we'll get along _like a house on fire.'_

Images of my home in flames instantly burst to the forefront of my mind and I gave an involuntary shudder. I darted my gaze to the side, praying for Fujioka-sama to rescue me, but she was engrossed in a conversation with Casanova about the many useful properties of sweet potatoes.

I clasped my teeth together and raised the corners of my mouth in a facsimile of a grin. Hoping the terror I was feeling didn't show in my eyes, I nodded, somewhat manically, in affirmation.

'Yes yes, of course. I'm sure we'd get along brilliantly.'

With a sinister smirk, Nekozawa-senpai turned to Bereznoff. 'Well we'll be sure to look out for you at the next Black Magic Club meeting …' as he spoke, he lifted a wooden cat doll from his pocket, casually turning it over in his hands.

I knew those dolls. Momoka had bought one once in a desperate attempt to make Haruhi love her. She had explained to me that Nekozawa-senpai had sold it to her, telling her that it could be used to either curse or control the person whose name was on the back. I had been incredibly sceptical about the reality of it's supposed magical properties, but nonetheless I had convinced Momoka not to use it on Haruhi, pointing out to her that even if it did work, their love would never be real.

The doll spent the rest of its days lying in the corner of Momoka's bedroom, where it still resided, and it's state of unuse meant I still had no idea as to how genuine Nekozawa-senpai's sales racket was.

Placed on this side of the deal, I wasn't prepared to take my chances.

I bowed hurriedly towards him, moving before he decided that my answer was taking too long and he mays well just curse me anyhow.

'O-of course. I'll be there. Um … when is it?'

A triumphant grin shone from beneath his cloak as he slid the doll back into his pocket.

'Two days from now at this doorway. I'll be sure to introduce you to everyone – our regulars and those who have been Invited.'

And there it was again … that sinister tone which made me think of small animals being set alight – which, safe to say, isn't my usual sort of mental imagery; I'm not that psychotic.

I nodded hastily and quickly turned to stare at Fujioka-san's back. She must have sensed my piercing gaze, as, almost instantaneously, she turned to glance at me. The distress I was feeling must have been visible on my face, as she smiled at Casanova and quickly crossed to where I awkwardly stood with Nekozawa-senpai.

'Are you two enjoying yourselves?' she enquired, obviously oblivious to the tenseness of the situation.

I stretched the corners of my mouth upwards once more and nodded enthusiastically at her.

'Of course; I've never had a better time! Nekozawa-senpai was just telling me all about the black magic club. I've been invited to stop in two days from now, isn't that exciting!'

All the while I was sending her secret brain-messages, screaming 'get me out of here!'

Apparently, Fujioka-san was impervious to telepathy, as it didn't seem to be working. I had all but resigned myself to a fate as Nekozawa's new minion, when Fujioka glanced up at the clock.

'Oh! Look at the time – we'd best be going. There's a few more people I want Akemi-san too meet.' Hiking the bag of sweet potatoes over her shoulder she smiled over at Casanova, who blushed.

'Thank you again for the potatoes, Casanova. And thank you too Nekozawa!'

The Black Magic Club president grinned as he waved Bereznoff.

'Anytime Haruhi-san, anytime. I'll see _you_ on Thursday Akemi-san …'

I gave a forced burst of laughter. 'Can't wait!' I replied through gritted teeth, mentally planning my escape.

I turned to see that Fujioka-san was already halfway down the hall. Quickening my pace, I fell in beside her.

'Well they were both certainly … lovely.'

She smiled sweetly in reply.

'Nekozawa-senpai is somewhat … unusual, but he's a very kind person. And Casanova is a brilliant friend.'

I smiled back at her, forgetting for a moment that I wasn't even meant to be a girl. Quickly rearranging my face back into what I hoped was a manly expression (but probably just made me look constipated) I deepened my voice as I replied.

'It seems like you have quite a lot of lovely friends.'

Though her brow furrowed somewhat at the sudden fluctuation of my voice, Fujioka-san didn't comment, choosing to simply carry on as though nothing had happened.

'Yes, my friends are all so kind to me. In fact I was planning on introducing you to a few more people now. These two are in our grade as well – I'm sure that you'll love them. They're twins – the Hitachiin brother, Hikaru and Kaoru. They come across as a bit mischievous , but they're very nice. I've known them since I first arrived here. I met them when –'

Fujioka's voice faded to the back of my mind as I felt my chest grow tight.

_The twins._

I couldn't let them see me like this – I would be so ashamed!

I had to get out of here.

Now.

**A/N**

**Yes yes I know – there's still no sign of the twins. But their appearance is getting closer, I promise! (Also, apologies for how long this chapter took)**


	8. Escape Attempt

**A/N **

**For those of you who can't be bothered to re-read the end of the last chapter, here's a short recap (don't say I'm not lovely to you)**

**Haruhi is about to introduce Masa-chan to the freaky-ass twins**

**Masa-chan does not want this**

**The end.**

The main dining room neared with each step, and with it, my fate.

This couldn't be happening. It must just be a bad dream or something, surely; these were the sort of situations that only happened in anime, not real life!

I focused my gaze on the back of Fujioka-san's head, concentrating on that short brown hair, blocking out the rest of the universe, especially the students who were busy giving me weirded out looks (which, of course, had nothing to do with my appearance. At all.) I ran through possible scenarios in my head, discarding each one as soon as they came to me.

Say that I was feeling ill and run away? No.

Gasp that I'd dropped something and run back to hide in the Black Magic Clubroom? Definitely not.

Purposely trip and hurt myself again so that I was sent back to the nurse's office? No; with my luck I'd most likely just sustain more face-marring injuries.

In the end I decided to abandon all semblance of normality, simply stating loudly to Fujioka-san. 'Oh wow, I just realised I need to be somewhere,' and turning to run in the opposite direction.

Eloquent, if I do say so myself.

I glanced back as I rounded a corner, not _entirely_ sure where I was heading, simply certain that it was away from here, and saw a rather bewildered looking Fujioka gazing back at me. I felt a little sorry fo her; she had been lovely, and was certainly the only one who hadn't been judging me for my appearance. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't meet the twins looking like this.

I scolded myself. It didn't matter what I looked like, if they liked me for who I was, that was all that was important. Wasn't it?

I couldn't help but hope for the moment of my dreams though. I hadn't really realised how much time I had spent thinking about our meeting, but it was a scenario that I often played out in my head. Me sweeping into our classroom in the (horrific) yellow dress that passed for a uniform at Ouran, as all eyes turned to me and people gasped over my beauty. i would be practically shining with radiance, and the twins would fall at my feet and beg me to marry them.

It got a little fuzzy after that, as I was never sure which twin I would choose if the choice came to it, and the fact that I couldn't tell them apart was also a bit of a downer, but I'm sure it would all go smoothly once it came to it.

I had to hold onto the still-there-but-only-just possibility of that perfect meeting. To let it go would be to resign myself to a fate without the twins, where I was though of my them simply as 'That weird he-man with the bold nose-fashion statement.'

I had to get out of here.

I slowed as I got further away from Fujioka – running was gaining me even more attention than I had already been receiving. Keeping my face down, I headed back to the infirmary, where my problems had all started. I arrived a few minutes later, stepping into a room that was joyful devoid of Hitachiins. Sighing, I collapsed into a chair, head in hands, the stereotypical picture of dejection and angst.

Which was what I was, really, but the pose did feel rather too typecast.

I was shaken by the sound of a delicate cough and looked up into the face of the young nurse who had seen too me earlier.

'Oh, hello again!' she said sweetly, upon recognising my face. 'Back already! You haven't hurt yourself anymore, have you?'

'Uh no.' I replied, not entirely sure what to do know. My only real thought in heading here had been that I had to get away from all possible interactions with the brothers Hitachiin; there hadn't really been a game plan from there on in.

'Have you changed your mind about going home?' the nurse enquired, saving me from the endless spiral into the land of intense social awkwardness.

'Yes, yes that was it.' I replied. 'Home. I came to ask if I could go home.'

Home – that magical land of food and sleep, where one hardly had to lift a finger, and one would most definitely not be seen by any auburn-haired twins.

'Of course.' replied the nurse, her smile understanding. 'I'll inform your parents of your imminent return and then have one of the drivers take you.'

'That would be magnificent.'

I could have almost cried, or hugged her, or cried while hugging her. I was so relieved. I hadn't realised until that moment how stressed I was, but now, without the threat of my true person being revealed, I felt as light as a feather.

Rising, I bowed deep, taking my leave out to the car and home, where I would be safe.

**A/N**

**I apologise for the midget-like length and also fillerness of this chapter. In my defence, I have been in the middle of exams lately, and that, coupled with my intense need to mentally consume the Song of Ice and Fire series (which most of you will know better as Game of Thrones) I may or may not be writing this at one thirty in the morning.**

**May or may not.**

**So please don't judge my sloppy sentence structure and editing too harshly, as I hope you still enjoyed it anyway :)**


	9. Return to the Black Magic Clubroom

**A/N **

**Actual on time update for once! (Excitement). You may notice that this chapter is a little longer than usual … that's because I'm planning on upping the word count from here on in, since with the length I'm doing at the moment, there isn't really time for much to actually happen … fingers crossed, it won't just make me even more of a slacker.**

~Two Days After The Events of Last Chapter~

I needed to think about this carefully and rationally; weigh up the consequences and outcomes of both options against each other. No hasty decision making – this was to be a completely logical process.

The fact that I was standing outside the towering doors which led to the Black Magic Clubroom, rather than being safe at home in my bed, where the majority of my last two days had been spent, sort of refuted this decision, but none the less.

Curses vs. Identity Realisation.

At the moment, I was going with Identity Realisation. My somewhat-not-really secret fact that both Masakos were me, still being hidden didn't mean much when one was either dead or, at the very least, hospitalised. That was, of course, only if the stories about Nekozawa-senpai were true.

The towering black doors looked much the same as they had two days ago – towering and black. The corridor, however, had been atmospherically lit with all sorts of spooky candles, and the lights had been dimmed, giving it that authentic disused-gothic-mansion feel. Personally, I felt as though a few skeletons manacled to the walls and some nice vampire bats hanging from the ceiling would spice it up, but who was I to dispute their decorating choices? No-one, obviously; I didn't even know who else was in the club, besides Nekozawa-senpai. And, of course, that creepy Reiko Kanazuki girl, who rose to infamy when it was discovered she had a thing for one of the Host Club boys; that little one who liked cake and carried a toy bunny everywhere. I shuddered at the thought of a relationship between those two. Lord, I shuddered at the thought of that kid in _any _romantic relationship. Momoka had assured me he was actually a third year, but I wasn't buying it. That boy was definitely an Elementary student masquerading as a senior – anyone that cutesy couldn't be seventeen.

I supposed I should open these doors, lest I find myself in a rerun of Tuesday's situation. Absently, my hand rose to my nose. It was still a little sore, but uncast and normal-looking once again. Heck, the entirety of me was pretty normal looking. Normal brown hair, normal green eyes, normal nose. Normal normal normal.

Well, excluding my dress.

I glanced downwards with a grimace. Why did I wear this thing? It had seemed like a good idea at the time – My uniform was still getting dry cleaned (apparently bloodstains are difficult to remove) so that was out of the question. Anyways, the few Black Magic Club members I had glimpsed didn't even seem to wear their uniform to class, let alone club. Thinking it would be slightly less awkward if I at least_ looked_ the part, I had ransacked my wardrobe for black clothes. What I had eventually come up with was a choice of either daggy black jeans and a Muse t-shirt, or the black dress I had worn to my grandfather's funeral. Originally, I had been gunning for the shirt and jeans, but upon donning them I realised that they were bringing back the creepy male-Masako vibe. Thus the dress it was.

I had, however neglected to remember a rather important fact; my grandfather's funeral was 3 years ago. Ergo, the dress was 3 years too short.

Now, I wasn't a particular tall person - the Japanese half of me made certain of that. l was taller than the majority of my classmates, being semi English and all, but l wasn't a giant by anyone's standards. However, one can accomplish a fair amount of growing in 3 years, and grow I had. Nowadays, the dress was more like a longish shirt, only just stopping at the top of my thigh. I hadn't felt_ this_ short when I'd tried it on at home, but now I realised that, in actuality, I was channelling a hooker -esque sort of air. The fact that the complete back panel of the dress was black lace didn't do anything to promote my image either; I was almost feeling that male-Masako would have been a better look. The She-Man or The Stripper – what a choice.

Sighing, knowing with a dark certainty that the only real option was to accept my fate, I pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the gloom – in here was lit even more horrendously than the hallway. When they did, I found little over half a dozen sets of eyes trained on me. People in dark clothes, lounging around in shadowy 18th Century armchairs and just generally looking gothic. There was one other girl who looked out of place, yellow uniform a saffron beacon in the darkness, crouched before a table laid with Tarot cards. Her eyes lit up as I stepped inside, her expression hopeful, the look of one who has glimpsed their saviour. It didn't last very long though – her eyes took on a look of dejection and resignation as I came in further.

Oh God.

She thought I actually belonged to this club.

She thought I was _a Black Magic Otaku._

I wanted to run across the room, grab her hands and beg for her to realise my true self, and to possibly also save me from this hell, but I feared running in this dress might cause a situation that was slightly awkward, to say the least.

I was entirely unsure of how to move this situation forward, so instead I simply stood in the doorway, alert for any sort of threat. The club members gazed back at me, no one moving or speaking – the amount of tension in the room was incredible. The situation was shattered by the arrival of Umehito Nekozawa himself, sweeping through a door at the back of the room in a swirl of dark cape. He paused as his gaze alighted on me, then stepped forward, grin shining from beneath his cowl.

'And who do we have here, Bereznoff?' he addressed the puppet, tilting his head to the side, dark hair tumbling from beneath his cloak.

I realised he expected an answer, and stepped forward a little more, sending the great iron doors moving, closing with a crash. I was trapped now; this was the point of no return.

'Uh, I'm, I'm Masako Akemi. I met you a few days ago … with Fujioka-sama? You, um, you invited me to come along today …'

I couldn't tell if Nekozawa-senpai was surprised by the revelation of my true gender, as his face was still hidden. Moving forward, he took my hand in a surprisingly gallant gesture. His touch was soft, his hand warm and strong. I blushed a little at the contact. I had never been this close to the Black Magic Club president before; I had no idea he could be gentle.

He led me over to a set of armchairs arranged in a semi-circle, two of which were already occupied. One contained a gangly boy reading a lengthy English novel, while the other held the ever-threatening Kanazuki-san. Nekozawa-snepai released my hand, and I sank into the chair next to the boy, making sure to pull my dress as far down my legs as it could go. He settled directly across from me, fingers steepled.

'So, Akemi-san. You are not quite as you first appear. '

I coughed, hiding my discomfort as I considered my answer. Nekozawa-senpai seemed far friendlier in this environment, but it wouldn't do to let my guard down – he might just be luring me in.

'Ah, yes. I'm sorry if you feel I misled you, that was not my intention.'

He waved a hand in casual dismissal as he replied.

'Fear not; you didn't expressly state your gender, and therefore I should not have assumed – I most probably ought to have learnt that from my dealings with Haruhi-san.'

The boy next to me snorted, not bothering to look up from his book as he threw in his comment.

'What, did you think that this one was a boy too?' he dead-panned, casually turning a page. 'I would have thought you'd know better by now. Wasn't once more than enough?'

'Well I must say that in the case of Miss Akemi-san here, I'm more than pleased that I was incorrect. Her sudden change in gender indicates a great vicotry to the males of our race.'

I coloured at the comment. Was Nekozawa-senpai – did he just _compliment_ me? I wasn't sure whether to thank him or head for the hills. This wasn't right. Nekozawa-senpai wasn't a gentleman, he wasn't kind, and he _most certainly_ never acknowledged females as anything other than potential recruits. _Everyone_ knew that! Was this some sort of elaborate plot, some plan to inundate me into their society?

I surreptitiously gazed around for hidden cameras, however, finding none, turned back.

'Oh, uh, thank you, I guess.'

Ensue awkward silence.

Eventually Nekozawa-senpai seemed to decide that there had been enough of that, and turned to Kanazuki-san, gesturing elegantly.

'This is Reiko Kanazuki, the club's vice president. She is our foremost expert on fortune telling and love charms. Be aware, however, that the use of love charms is forbidden in our club.'

I wanted to enquire as to how she had managed to become an expert on them if they weren't allowed, but Nekozawa-senpai was already moving on.

'The boy sitting next to her is Shinobu Tenshi.'

Continuing further along the room, he named each individual person.

'Those two are Nadeshiko Kuronuma and Barako Kuronuma.' he indicated a pair of identical twins sitting on a dark couch, a large, leather-bound book open in front of them. 'Barako is the one with the black hair, Nadeshiko is the blonde.' Next came the girl wearing the normal uniform, and the boy who was busily laying tarot cards out before her as she watched, wide eyed.

'The girl there is the other of our guests, I am as of yet still unsure of her name, but the person with her goes by the title of Rin Otonashi. The figure seated by himself in the corner,' here he motioned to a boy who was invisible in his chosen abode, save for the back of a dark blonde haired head, 'Is Aidou Miharu. Please pay no attention to him; he's rather eccentric.'

Being called eccentric by a guy who wore a long cloak everywhere and frequently conversed with a puppet couldn't possibly be good news; I made a mental note to avoid Aidou Miharu in every way humanely possible.

'I-is that everyone?' I enquired, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. It was a tiny club – I was part of the Literature Club, which wasn't all that popular, but we had more than three times the amount of students there was here.

'Yes. This is all of us.' confirmed Nekozawa-senpai with a terse nod. 'Does our lack of numbers surprise you?'

I wasn't sure how to react to this question. I figured that honesty would be the best approach, in case he had some sort of sixth sense that informed him if people were lying.

'Uh, yeah, a little bit.'

'Well, apparently, Black Magic is not all that popular among the students of Ouran Academy.'

I felt like replying with 'No kidding' but I figured that would probably be taken as disrespectful, mainly because it was.

Nekozawa-senpai obviously decided that he had provided me with enough information, as he turned to engage Kanazuki-san in conversation. I sat there silently for a few minutes, awkwardness suffusing my entire being. After a time, I realised that Nekozawa-senpai did not appear to have any intention of continuing his short lesson, so I turned instead to Tenshi-sama.

'Um, hello.' I said hesitantly, unsure of my reception.

He was silent, the turning of pages his only sign of life. I was about to turn away secure in the knowledge that he had no interest in talking to me, when he spoke.

'You say 'um' too much. It's a bad habit and should be remedied.'

I was somewhat stunned. Who even were these people? The only reason I was stammering was because they kind of frightened me, and then they were pulling me up for it?

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take,

**A/N**

**Oh gosh – I got scarily close to shipping some Masa X Nekozawa there. That would have been an unexpected (and somewhat unfortunate) end to a tale of supposed romance among the supposed twins who will supposedly exist soon.**

**Supposedly.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**


	10. A Suprising Confession

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for your positive reception of last chapter, and especially to you, mysterious guest reviewer who commented on the almostness of the MasaXNeko ship.**

**I wish I could reply and reveal to you the secrets of the universe, but as I cannot, let me simply say that great minds think alike. You know what I mean. **

**Or at least, I hope you do.**

I perched on my chair, gaze darting around the room. No one payed me any heed, a fact that I was rather confused about. What was the point of inviting people, only to ignore them? Perhaps the lack of club members didn't have to do with the strange subject matter of the club (though I'm sure that had a hand in it) but rather the completely inhospitable manner of its inhabitants.

I drummed my fingers against the arm of the chair I was nestled in, shifting awkwardly to readjust my skirt. Off-put by the all-permeating silence I began to hum quietly under my breath.

'Would you please _stop that.'_ came the seething voice of my neighbour. Startled, I turned to find that he had looked up from his book for the first time, brown eyes piercing and expression irritated.

'S-sorry.' I replied, restraining the urge to say 'um', yet simply replacing it with a stammer.

He rolled his eyes, expression exasperated, and turned back to his book. Tilting my head slightly, I could just make out the title. _'Lord of the Flies'_ danced across the cover in bold silver letters, dark vines twining around the words. The title seemed familiar; perhaps my mother had talked about it before. It seemed rather old fashioned, like the sort of book she might have studied in high school. Cautiously, I opened my mouth to speak, careful not to stutter.

'Is your book any good?' I enquired softly. He replied without even looking up.

'It's certainly not the best thing I've ever read, but yes, it is rather brilliant as a case study on human nature.'

'Oh.' was my only answer, as I tried to remember when my mother had mentioned it. I think perhaps she had suggested I read it, but I hadn't been that interested. Reading in English was easier for me than most of my peers, as I'd been taught at a young age, but while I read the occasional western novel, I still enjoyed Japanese novels and manga far more. In my opinion, reading a novel was meant to be a relaxing pursuit, a fact which was hard to achieve when your brain was straining to translate each sentence.

I think she had said something about it being in a jungle; that would explain the vines on the cover. It was about a group of young boys, I think. Stranded? On an island? I couldn't quite remember.

I turned to my counterpart to enquire as to the nature of his story.

'Is that the one with all the kids who kill each other?' I asked eloquently. At this, he gently closed the book (no cover slamming here – I much approved) and turned to look at me, head slightly tilted. With an arched eyebrow, he replied.

'You know of it?'

Cowed by his gaze, I sat straighter, arranging my hands in my lap. He, like all the other Black-Magic Club members, had an aura of power about him, the sort of air that made crowds part and people look at him in hallways. To be fair, The Walking Blizzard achieved this same affect, but in a far less sophisticated manner.

'I haven't ever read it, but I remember my mother speaking about it. She used to live in England, so she has an interest in classic literature.'

His glance turned appraising, and he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering for perhaps a second too long on the shifting hemline of my dress.

'Ah, I should have realised that you couldn't be full Japanese. The eye colour and the skin-tone gives it away.'

I nodded in reply, knowing that my unusual colouring was what usually tipped people off about my western heritage. My hair colour was dark brown, reminiscent of most of Japan, but my skin colour was far lighter than average, and my eyes were light green.

Tenshi-san was nodding, as though pleased with his deductions.

'What is your name, may I ask?' he enquired.

I let out a small puff of air. This was brilliant. The more people who knew that I had been here, the more chance there was of it leaking out into the wider school community and destroying the shreds of my reputation that still remained miraculously intact.

'Masako Akemi.' I replied.

'Well Akemi-san, I know not how Umehito managed to mistake you for a boy. You're far too lovely to belong to any gender other than that of the female. His eyesight surely must have been obscured by that dark hood of his, as too miss such a fair beauty.'

'Uh, thanks.' was my only response. I should have taken the comment as a compliment, but I was a little creeped out by the reception I was getting here. First Nekozawa-senpai, and now Tenshi-san; why where boys being so nice to me? I'd never gotten much in the way of male attention – perhaps because I never went seeking it, instead preferring to hide out in the library or a deserted classroom. In middle school a few boys had made advances, but, as wrapped up in the twins as I was, I barely noticed except to refuse them. I was often thought a shut in, and even Momoka had expressed her surprise when first becoming friends with me. 'I thought you were a shy little mouse!' she had exclaimed. 'Now I know otherwise …'

I was often told that I appeared quiet and reserved, though friendly enough, to people who didn't know me. I was always asked to speak up, and to talk more frequently. However, as Momoka eloquently put it, 'Once people get to know you, they just wish you'd shut up.' it was true that I was prone to unnecessary monologues, and often got _very_ excited over certain topics; I behaved the same way about manga characters that Momoka did about the host club.

But since I didn't have any close male friends, boys never saw the more open side of me, only reserved-Masako. Momoka tried to tell me that was appealing to some people, but it wasn't like I really cared,

Perhaps this sudden spike in attentiveness from the opposite gender was due to the fact that this was a situation that reserved-Masako could never even dream herself into. Sitting next to a (actually rather handsome) boy, wearing a short black dress while surrounded by a black magic club? Heck, even unreserved-Masako was having issues with this one.

Tenshi-san was opening his mouth, possibly to further elaborate on my beauty, when Nekozawa-senpai appeared at his shoulder. He had risen from his chair, and his dark cape swirled around him as Bereznoff motioned menacingly with a paw.

'Did I hear my name?' came the enquiry from beneath the hood. Hearing his voice, Tenshi-san coloured.

'Oh- ah, yes, Club President, I was just, um, saying that I was surprised you mistook Akemi-san here for a boy.'

Now _he_ was the one stammering – I felt like pointing it out, but decided that might not be the best idea in this situation.

'Ah.' came the answer. Nekozawa turned to me. 'I apologise if Shinobu here has been rather forward. If you haven't noticed, he has a penchant for foreign things … females included, it would seem.'

I would have surprised if the poor boy could get any redder. I quickly raised my hands, as though to ward of further comments.

'Oh no, it's fine, really, he's been the epitome of politeness.'

'Yeah.' grumbled Tenshi-san, obviously glad to have someone on his side. 'Anyway, you shouldn't complain about me liking foreign things. The only reason I joined this club was because you intrigued me.'

Frowning slightly, I put two and two together. Was Tenshi-san … was he implying that Nekozawa-senpai was foreign?

I turned to the Black Magic Club president, voicing my question.

'Nekozawa-senpai, does he mean to say that you aren't Japanese?'

The laugh that emanated from the hood seemed a little more friendly than the last, though the hairs on my arms still rose slightly.

'Oh no, my dear princess.' saying so, he raised a hand, pushing back his hood.

I gasped – this was the first time I had ever seen Nekozawa without his cowl; the most anyone ever saw of his face were flashes of dark hair. We'd all decided he was grotesquely ugly, and his aversion to light was simply an excuse created to hide his true features.

The reality was far different.

He was _beautiful._

Silky black hair hung almost to his shoulders, framing ivory skin and high cheekbones. His eyes were a piercing grey-blue, the colour of the sky after a storm.

Twins aside, he was the most attractive person I had ever laid eyes on.

**A/N **

**Okay, maybe I have given into the MasaXNeko ship a little … but i promise that this WILL be a twins story.**

**It will.**


	11. An Unfortunate Arrival

**A/N **

**Ahhh! I've been getting so many messages from people saying they can't help but enjoy Masazawa as well :o**

**Please don't tempt me **

**However, thankyou for understanding my turmoil … hopefully this chapter will restore the twinness of the story :3**

**Last week recap:**

**He was ****_beautiful._**

**Silky black hair hung almost to his shoulders, framing ivory skin and high cheekbones. His eyes were a piercing grey-blue, the colour of the sky after a storm.**

**Twins aside, he was the most attractive person I had ever laid eyes on.**

I think I was expected to say something, perhaps make a witty comment on the unexpectedness of his appearance, or how looking like that he quite obviously wasn't Japanese; I could ask why his name was of Japanese origin, and how long his family had lived here.

Unfortunately, speaking was a beautiful sort of talent that hovered just beyond my reach, the sort of brilliance I could only dream of.

So instead I chose to gape. Now that was achievable … all it really involved was letting my jaw slacken and my eyes widen, as a sort of garbled mutter emanated from my throat.

Nekozawa looked amused – and what a beautiful amusement it was. One of his perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked upwards, and the corner of his mouth twisted itself into a half grin, as though he was fighting back a smile.

I thought it would be best to compose myself, so I lifted my jaw back up of the floor and stood on my toes to stretch for my speaking ability. Once I was safely back together, I managed to force out an engaging mumble of,

'Well. Well … that was … I wasn't quite prepared for that.'

Nekozawa laughed, that somewhat-threatening-yet-obviously-darkly-amused thing that he did so well, and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand under my chin to lift my eyes to his. I had never really paid any of his physical appearance much heed before, but now I realised just how tall he was. Looking straight ahead, my eyes were level with his tie – and this was coming from someone who was taller than average.

'Does my appearance deter you?' came the soft question.

His fingers were light against my chin, their lowered temperature making them all the more obvious. Our faces were only inches away, those eyes locked on mine, those perfect lips, locked in their state of amusement, so close that if I just … leaned up … just a little.

I slammed my eyes shut and pulled back quickly, in an attempt to snap out of it. So hey, maybe Nekozawa was supremely attractive, and maybe that had thrown me a little bit, but it didn't give me leave to simply throw all sense and caution to the wind. _He _wasn't helping either, with all his gentlemanly gestures and half-grins.

I took another step back, letting the distance clear my mind. I replied somewhat frostily, making certain not to look him in the eyes, instead concentrating on a spot just above his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Nekozawa-senpai, but I fear you are being far too forward. I must take my leave of you. Goodbye.'

Bowing abruptly, I turned and strode towards the door, past the horrified face of Tenshi-san, and Kanazuki-senpai, who still appeared oblivious to all that had taken place. I fixed my eyes of the doorway, steps determined, until Nekozawa called out.

'Will we have the pleasure of seeing you at our next meeting?'

Almost of their own volition, my feet stopped, rooting me in place. The old fear and uncertainty about the dealings of the black magic club crept in. Perhaps some of them weren't as threatening as they first appeared, but Kanazuki-senpai, and that other one, Aidou Miharu … I still had my doubts about their normality. Nekozawa too; he certainly wasn't what he first appeared to be, but his appearance held no sway on the many stories I had heard. Beautiful people could still be dangerous, even more so than most people. I still needed to watch myself around them.

As though sensing my uncertainty, Nekozawa continued.

'If you're interested, our next meeting is tomorrow afternoon.'

Well, this I could refuse, and with a legitimate excuse. Turning back to him, I bowed my head graciously.

'I'm so sorry. I would have enjoyed coming again, but that's one of the days my usual club meets.'

There. They couldn't argue with that one, and they couldn't curse me if I _wanted_ to come and simply couldn't. The perfect solution.

'Surely they wouldn't mind if you missed a single meeting? After all, if you really do want to come to our meeting, it's not as though you would be missing out. In fact, if you were so taken with us, why not switch clubs? It's not that difficult a process, and then you wouldn't even have to worry about club meetings clashing with one another.'

It appeared that Nekozawa could argue with everything.

He had me though; I knew for a fact that my club would be fine with me only missing one meeting, and I _had_ heard that switching clubs was pretty easy to do.

But I didn't want to!

I wanted the comfort of my books and my armchair – they were so much more accepting than these odd people and their confusing idea of hospitality.

I couldn't just say that though; not only would it reveal me as the terrible liar I was, it could lead to potential cursing and, by extension, death. Madly, I sorted through all the possible excuses I could use, struggling to keep my face clear of my internal turmoil. I opened my mouth to say something about club commitments and reading presentations, but what decided to instead tumble out was

'Oh, I just remembered! I told Momoka I'd go to the host club with her tomorrow!'

As soon as I finished, I clapped my hands over my mouth, as though to physical stop any more life-destroying words from tumbling out. Host Club? Where did that come from?

Oh God, this was bad. I'd rather spend time in the Black Magic club than that place of sparkles and tears any day. I mean, I had never been there before, but I had heard _stories._ A club which had the basis of beautiful boys entertaining squealing rich girls had never really appealed to me – I was awkward in any situation in which the number of people I didn't know outnumbered the amount of people I did.

And I had just voluntarily signed myself up for a session.

I had to go now, or they would _know_. Kanazuki-senpai was a regular guest, and I was certain Nekozawa would have her there to make sure that I did appear. I couldn't take it back and just say I was joking, else it would be incredibly obvious I had been lying, and then who knew what sort of horrors would befall me. Realising that Nekozawa senpai had started talking again, I tuned back in.

' – unfortunate. I hope you enjoy your meeting though. Perhaps you might even have the pleasure of seeing Reiko.'

It appeared I had been correct about Kanazuki-senpai's role as a potential spy. There was a threatening sort of glint in Nekozawa's eyes as he spoke that last line, as though he was daring me to not turn up, daring me to defy him. He was certainly more attractive without the cloak, but it also managed to make him even more intimidating.

I smiled tightly and replied, the epitome of civility.

'I'll be certain to look for her. But now i really must go.'

I spun on my heel and swiftly move to the doors, wrenching them open. There was no way I was engaging him in further conversation. I sighed happily as the doors swung outwards, the almost tangible freedom beckoning to me. Closing my eyes, I let it wash over me as I raised a foot to step out of the shadow, into the somewhat-less shadow.

'Yo. Is Nekozawa there? We'd –'

' – like to speak to him.'

**A/N**

**I wonder who it could possibly be? (as if we don't all know)**

**I hope that has sufficiently rerouted the story onto its original track! **


	12. A Forced Meeting

**A/N**

**So! This chapter actual has twin appearances in it! What a treat! **

**You know it's bad when it's a rare occurrence for the supposed main characters to appear.**

**BUT from now on in I promise that the twins will feature a lot more regularly :3**

**Short recap:**

**I sighed happily as the doors swung outwards, the almost tangible freedom beckoning to me. Closing my eyes, I let it wash over me as I raised a foot to step out of the shadow, into the somewhat-less shadow. **

** 'Yo. Is Nekozawa there? We'd –'**

** ' – like to speak to him.'**

I froze, foot hovering in mid-air, heart beat racing. I'd know those voices anywhere. They were never usually directed to me, but I'd heard them often enough. So similar that they were barely distinguishable from one another, save for a few small quirks that you might be lucky notice if you knew them well enough – much like their owners.

I couldn't reply. What would I say? What _is _there to say to someone who you haven't spoken to for eight years, and yet watched almost every day?

'Hey, are you still there? We asked you a question.'

Two identical shapes detached themselves from the walls, sauntering into the light pooling beneath a lamp. My breath hitched as I watched them. Their hands were shoved into their pockets, matching expression of detachment and boredom plastered across their face, though a light danced in their eyes that gave a sense of mischief. Right now, both sets of those golden eyes were locked on me. I shrunk even further back into the shadow, though I was already sufficiently covered, still not speaking.

One of them opened their mouth, perhaps to further demand that I speak, but was interrupted as Nekozawa swept past me in a flutter of dark silk, cloak firmly back in place.

'I hear that there's someone requesting my presence.' came the darkly amused voice. 'What can I possibly do for you young sirs? Perhaps you want a cursed doll, or a book on the art of black magic? Or maybe –'

'Put a sock in it.' came the irritated reply from the left. The twin on the right, however, appeared somewhat more composed.

'Don't play dumb with us Nekozawa. You know why we're here.'

'Yeah!' broke in the other. 'We found your stupid note!' In saying so, he pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket, brandishing it accusingly in the air.

'Hikaru, calm down.' said the right twin, who must be Kaoru-kun. He trained his eyes on Nekozawa, leaving me free of their gazes. I couldn't move however … the only place I could escape to without them noticing was back into the clubroom, and that couldn't really be classified as an 'escape.' Anyway, I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away, let alone leave. I never got the chance to be this close to them.

Kaoru-kun continued, his tone irritated but civil.

'Nekozawa, Tamaki's _highly_ distressed by your actions, and believe us; it's not pleasant for anyone. When we left, Haruhi was trying to console him, and even _that_ wasn't working.' he sighed, and ran slim fingers through his hair, leaving it stick up every which-way.

Nekozawa seemed unruffled, though it was hard to tell anything he was feeling beneath that hood. His voice was cool as he replied.

'Well I would never wish anguish upon your fair _king._ There is an easy solution to your problem; arrange the exchange and all will be well.'

Hikaru's fists were clenched at his side, his anger was almost palpable. Apparently this last comment was too much for him; he exploded, stepping closer to Nekozawa as his voice rose.

'As if! We'd never give you Haruhi! Why would you even want her?'

I was becoming increasingly confused by this turn of events. What had Nekozawa done that had them so worked up? Why was Suou-senpai so distressed, and why on earth would they give Haruhi away?

Kaoru-kun placed a calming hand on Hikaru-kun's shoulder, pulling him back slightly.

'We are somewhat confused by your request, but the issue is, sending Haruhi here would make Tamaki even more distraught … In fact, none of us would be happy with giving her to you.'

In Nekozawa's hand, Bereznoff raised his paws, as though he was shrugging.

'Well then, it seems poor Kuma-chan will just have to keep Bereznoff company … _forever.'_

I wondered who the enigmatic Kuma-chan could possibly be … the name didn't sound at all familiar; though I suppose it could be a nickname for one of the Host Club members. Perhaps the little one? He was the only person I could imagine as a '-chan.'

'We're not leaving here until we have him! We'll break into your clubroom and steal him if we have too!' shouted an enraged Hikaru-kun. Kaoru-kun was also starting to look pretty annoyed.

'Come on Nekozawa.' he said. 'There's no need for this. Just give him too us and we'll let you be. If it's really that important, we'll ask Haruhi to come speak with you, but only outside of the clubroom, and only while we're with her.'

'Kaoru!' exclaimed Hikaru-kun. 'You can't let him talk to her!' However, Nekozawa and Kaoru-kun alike both ignored him. Nekozawa was nodding, seeming to find this deal acceptable.

'I believe that would be adequate.' he replied. 'However, only the two of you can come with her, and I shall send one of my own club members with you in order to make certain that you keep your word and return.'

Hikaru-kun was still muttering mutinously in the background, but Kaoru-kun replied with an 'agreed,' and stepped forward, holding out a hand to shake on the deal. Nekozawa's hand slipped from his cloak to join on it, and with that, the fates of both Haruhi and Kuma-chan, whoever he was, were sealed.

As they stepped apart, Hikaru-kun, who had obviously realised his protestations were pointless, took control of the situation once more.

'Now, go get Kuma-chan for us.' he demanded, crossing his arms. The gesture was astoundingly childish, and I had to bite back a giggle. It seemed as though the stress of the situation was getting too me.

Nekozawa tilted his head to the side, as though considering the request. I wondered for a moment if he would refuse them; he didn't seem like the sort of person who took well to being ordered around. However, he seemed to sense that this was the best offer he was going to receive, so made no comment. Turning in a swirl of black cloak, he strode back to whence he came. When he reached me, he stopped momentarily, blue eyes flashing from beneath his hood.

'I see now why you were so intent on keeping your appointment with the Host Club.' he said softly.

My jaw dropped and I felt my face begin to burn. How had he known? That single encounter couldn't have tipped him off … could it? I hadn't even _spoken _to them! What-what would he do? Would he tell everyone, or use it as blackmail?

Nekozawa was definitely not the sort of person you wanted knowing your secrets.

Feeling myself begin to spiral into a swift downwards drop of horror, I scrambled for excuses.

'No, no, it's – it's not like that, not at all. I never – There isn't –' he didn't wait to hear them, instead pacing away, a laugh hanging in the air behind him.

Feeling somewhat detached, I shrunk even further into the shadows, pressing myself against the great doors. Slouched against the wall, the brothers Hitachiin looked fed up, Kaoru-kun glancing at everything around him while Hikaru-kun glared down at his feet. They seemed to have forgotten that there had ever been anyone else in their presence, or perhaps they assumed that I had disappeared back into the clubroom.

My entire body was tense as I waited for Nekozawa's return, and hopefully the imminent departure of the twins, so that I could be free to scurry back to my room and cry over my fate. My mind was blank, even though I stood so close to those who had been the objects of my affections for so long. I wondered numbly if I was in shock. That might be it. The intense dread brought on by the fact that the only person in the school now aware of my feelings was the president of the Black Magic club had turned me catatonic. It didn't help that I surely must have confirmed his suspicions with all my stuttering and unfinished sentences.

Oh god. I wished I could just curl into a ball and cry tears of intense pain.

My internal anguish was rudely interrupted by Nekozawa's reappearance. This time he brushed past me as though I wasn't even there, a fact I was incredibly relieved about. What sort of other horrifying facts did he know about me? With my luck, next time I saw him he'd break the news to me that he knew I'd accidently killed my goldfish when I was ten and then blamed it on the cat.

Heavens no.

The still-functioning section of my mind wondered where on earth Kuma-chan was. Maybe one of the others were still bringing him.

The twins didn't seem at all put out by the non-appearance of the hostage they had come to retrieve. Both of them rose from the wall as Nekozawa returned, attention focused on him.

'Do you have it?'

It? Wasn't Kuma-chan a person? Now I was really confused. Sensing my befuddlement, the rest of my mind seemed to decide that perhaps it should help me out. I felt thought and basic motor function restore themselves as my brain returned from its short stint into the netherworld.

I watched as Nekozawa simply raised his arm to reveal a small, brown teddy-bear, with the oddest expression I had ever seen on a stuffed animal. I wasn't exactly angry, though it could certainly be translated that way. It was more … judgemental. As though it had looked into your soul, seen your faults, and realised that they were just too hideous to accept.

_This_ is what Suou-senpai was so hysterical about losing? _This_ is what they were willing to swap for Fujioka?

Why would anyone even want a judgemental stuffed animal? My Peko-sama back home, now he was a lovely teddy. Admittedly, it was a little confusing that my panda was called Mr. Bird, but I'd been three when I named it, and all that I'd cared about was the fact that Peko and Panda sounded good together.

But he _accepted_ me.

Unlike this judgemental little blighter.

Kaoru-kun accepted the bear, gripping it by the paw. From the resentful look he gave it, I got the impression he was as fond of it as I; though it may have been him releasing the emotions he was feeling towards its owner.

'Thank you.' he said, in a tone that belied the sentiment he had just expressed. 'Tamaki will be pleased.'

Hikaru-kun had already started off, and as he glanced impatiently back to his brother, Kaoru-kun fell in behind him. They were stopped, however, by a raised hand and a cough from Nekozawa.

'Have you forgotten our deal?' he asked. I may have simply imagined it, but the tone of his voice was almost … threatening. 'Haruhi is to be sent to me at once, and to make sure that she does so, my vice president will return with you.'

Kaoru-kun was nodding, expression resigned, even as his brother gave an exasperated sigh.

'I suppose it would have been too much to ask for you to forget that.' he muttered.

I closed my eyes, unsure whether I was glad or unhappy. From a logical point of view, them leaving was a good thing – it meant there was less chance of them noticing me, and that I could get away from Nekozawa's deductions and probing enquires. I was sad to see them go though; we hadn't interacted, but it was a pleasure to simply be in their presence, even if they weren't aware of me. To watch them, to hear their voices – they were different here than in class, less jokey and more open. Their comments and actions weren't nearly as calculated as they usually seemed – obviously Nekozawa wasn't considered important enough to impress.

I envied Kanazuki-sama, to a degree. She would go with them, and see the small, cake-obsessed senior. He may not feel the same way she did, but at least he was still kind to her; Momoka had told me that they often sat together at the Host Club, eating cake and talking. She got to be near the one she loved, and that's more than I could say.

'Well hurry up and get them out here.' Hikaru-kun demanded impatiently. 'We don't have all day.'

If Nekozawa's hood hadn't been up, I swear I would have seen him roll his eyes. He chose to comply with their wishes though, turning back to the door.

'Akemi-san!' he called. 'Come out here; I've got a job for you.'

**A/N**

**Ahhh, plot twists :o**

**What will Masa-chan do now that Nekozawa knows her secret? Why is Nekozawa pretending that she's the Black Magic club vice-president? How will she cope when she has to meet the twins properly for the first time in eight years?**

**All will be revealed next chapter :)**


End file.
